Propuesta soñada
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: UA. Solo un momento a solas, solo eso pedía. Un momento a solas para confesar sus sentimientos, su más grande deseo... pero, al parecer aquello era mucho pedir. Los metiches de su hermano, su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su novia... ¿Arruinarian su propuesta soñada?. ZeKi


Vampire knight no me pertenece.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Propuesta soñada

* * *

Observo por una vez todos los detalles, nada tenía que estar fuera de lugar. La mesa, para dos personas, ya estaba puesta, con un mantel rojo sobre ella, un par de platos de porcelana, color marfil, ubicados una frente a la otra, los cubiertos de plata, colocado a los lados de cada plato, un hermoso arreglo de flores en el centro de mesa, a los lados un par de velas largas, que serían encendidas más adelante. Le dio el visto bueno.

Se acercó, de nueva cuenta a la cocina, echo una mirada a todo lo que estaba preparando, también estaba perfecto. Jamás le había molestado cocinar, es más podría decir que le agradaba, además Yuuki le había confesado que le gustaba su comida, cosa que aumentaba su ego pero no lo admitiría, más que todo los postres que preparaba solo por ella, ya que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Esta era una buena oportunidad para consentirla con aquello.

Todo andaba bien solo faltaba, antes de que Yuuki llegara, algo muy importante...

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre, lo "importante" seguro ya llego. Abrió la puerta, era su hermano.

— ¡Uff! Por fin llegue —dijo mientras entraba e inmediatamente se lanzaba sobre el sofá— logre salir, con vida, de ese maldito tráfico, lo...

Su hermano seguía narrando su "magnífica" aventura en el tráfico, cosa que no le interesaba, en absoluto, solo lograba que se pusiera más impaciente de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Dijo molesto, su hermano solo lanzo un bufido.

—Sí —extendió, de mala gana, una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

—Mmm... Gracias —dijo mientras lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo —dijo pensativo.

El gemelo mayor no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio.

—Es un gran paso... —continúo— ¿puedo quedarme a ver como se lo propones?

— ¡Qué!... claro que no —dijo molesto, tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—Vamos, no seas malo. Cross me pidió una grabación de cómo le pedias matrimonio a su linda hija. No me hagas el trabajo difícil.

—Largo —dijo molesto, señalando la puerta— vete antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

—Pero... —saco una video cámara de su bolsillo— Cross me fastidiara toda la vida si no hago esto —aquel argumento no funciono.

—Largo —saco a rastras a su hermano, y la cámara, de su departamento. Cerro de golpe la puerta, escucho las quejas de su hermano, y luego unos pasos que se alejaban.

Suspiro, ya era suficiente con el manojo de nerviosismo que sentía, en este momento, no podría, ni un poco, la presencia de su hermano y peor aún con una cámara. Que se jodan Cross y su hermano, ni soñando se dejaba grabar por alguien.

Bueno era mejor dejar de pensar en aquello, tenía que acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego ya vería como _cobrarles_ a Cross y a su querido hermano las molestias.

...

Bien, ya había terminado con todos los preparativos, todo estaba en su lugar, solo tenía que ir a recoger a Yuuki y dar empiezo a su velada.

Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de _alguien_ que no quería su, molesta, presencia esta noche.

Camino por los pasillos de su departamento, abrió de golpe una de las puertas del pasillo, tomando por sorpresa al dueño de aquella habitación.

—Largo, fuera —dijo de golpe.

—Oye... ¿qué te pasa? —Dijo el castaño.

—En la tarde te dije que te fueras Kaito, me debes un favor y ya debiste haberte largado.

—Pero que humor —dijo molesto, mientras se ponía de pié— ya sé que te debo un maldito favor, no tienes por quérecordármelo a cada maldito momento —removió sus cabellos castaños.

—No quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva con Yuuki.

—Ni que quisiera ver cómo te lanzas a un pozo...

No escucho los demás reclamos de su amigo, solo salió del departamento con dirección hacia la estación de trenes.

Otra vez el nerviosismo volvía a él, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. Ya había pasado tres años desde que empezó a salir con Yuuki, gracias a todo el tiempo que paso con ella se dio cuenta de que era la indicada para compartir su vida. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella.

Tenía que serenarse, lo único malo que podría pasar sería que Yuuki le dijera "no"... ¡Maldición! Eso era lo más malo que podría pasar...

…-.-.

Salió lentamente por las puertas del tren, diviso una figura familiar a lo lejos, corrió para encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, no quería estar más tiempo lejos de Zero. Lo abrazo de golpe, apenas lo alcanzo.

—Zero — le dio un casto beso en los labios— Hola —sonrió.

—Hola Yuuki —la tomo de la mano— vamos se hará tarde.

Sintió una gran alegría que se desbordaba en su ser, podía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo con que Zero solo la tome de la mano, realmente lo amaba. Esta era una noche solo para los dos, solo estarían los dos.

Zero le había invitado a una cena, en la casa de este, cosa que era un poco extraña, ya que siempre era ella la que lo incitaba a salir, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Zero la había invitado a cenar y no dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad.

Aunque el peli plata estuviera actuando de una forma muy extraña, al parecer estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?, bueno era mejor no pensar… aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien todo aquello parecía raro...

¡No!, no podía pensar en aquello, nada de esto era raro. Solo Zero estaba siendo detallista… aquello si era raro.

…

Parte de sus preocupaciones se fueron, al caño, cuando observo todo lo que Zero había preparado: una cena solo para los dos, y todo hecha por el mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse la mujer más feliz y dichosa que haya sobre la tierra.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, ambos platicaban sobre temas sin mucha importancia. Yuuki volvió a sentir el nerviosismo por parte del ojiamatista, y no sabía el porqué del nerviosismo de este. Ella más empezó a ponerse nerviosa y, no sabía el porqué, empezó a esperar lo peor. Justo cuando iba a preguntar el peli plata hablo.

—Yuuki… yo —empezó nervioso— llevamos varios años saliendo, sabes que te quiero… no, yo te amo…

—Yo también te…

—Déjame continuar —la corto— No podría vivir sin ti, ni imaginarme una vida que no sea a tu lado. Yo… —metió la mano a su bolsillo.

Yuuki pensaba que se le pararía el corazón, realmente era lo que pensaba. Zero…

— _¿Dónde crees que estas poniendo esa mano Takamiya?_

Escucho una voz que provenía del armario, aquella voz la conocía.

— _No sé, no puedo ver con esta oscuridad._

— _Cual oscuridad, si hay luz, lo suficiente para saber lo que hacemos, aquí dentro._

— _Ya, me atrapaste, pero no se…_

— _Se pueden callar, por su culpa ahora la maldita grabación tendrá sus voces, y con una conversación nada apropiada. Además, Kaito, si querías abrazarla por la cintura simplemente te hubieras acercado a ella, y creo que no te hubieras equivocado. Hay una diferencia entre el cuerpo de Sayori y el mío, por si no lo sabias._

— _Ni que yo hubiera querido abrazarte, Ichiru, me interesan las chicas, solo que no pude ver ya que tapas toda la luz, cuando intentas grabar por las rendijas._

— _Eso me recuerda que toda mi grabación se arruino, Cross me matara, además creo…_

— _Mmmm… chicos creo que ya saben que estamos aquí._

— _¡Mierda!_

No bien había escuchado aquella exclamación, escucho el sonido sor de unos cuerpos golpeando contra el piso. ¿Qué hacían escondidos Yori, Takamiya e Ichiru en el armario?

—Zero… —dijo con temor el gemelo menor.

— ¡Al diablo! —Dijo con furia Zero— No me importa si el idiota de mi hermano está grabando, a petición del idiota de tu padre, este preciso momento. Mucho menos que Wakaba este empezando a liarse con el idiota de Kaito, ese es su problema...

—Nosotros no nos estamos liando—diejron al unsisono los involucrados.

—Les dije que no me importa. Pero lo que si me importa… —respiro profundamente— es saber que te amo, que no puedo y, mucho menos, imaginarme una vida sin que tu estés a mi lado, por eso Yuuki —flexiono una de sus rodillas. Yuuki contuvo el aliento— cásate conmigo.

Por un momento el tiempo, para Yuuki, se detuvo, pensaba que esto era un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Zero le estaba pidiendo matrimonio ¡Oh por dios!, no tenía por qué pensar más en su respuesta.

—Si — dijo mientras se inclinaba y lo abrazaba— si quiero casarme contigo—Zero le correspondió el abrazo.

Sintió ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, no, del universo al sentir como el ojiamatista deslizaba el anillo de plata sobre su dedo anular, no podía haber felicidad más grande en el mundo que este. Lo beso apasionadamente, sin medirse,. Demostrándole todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por él, no le importó que los estuvieran viendo. No, nada le importaba en este momento, solo Zero, solo él. Porque esta era su propuesta soñada.

* * *

 ** _...Fin..._**


End file.
